


You know you found your soulmate when you found yourself in their body

by rotten_goddess



Series: UshiSakuWeek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess
Summary: Wakatoshi remembered his late grandmother speaking about finding her soulmate in the most absurd way. He didn’t believe it, he was sure no one did. But it happened to him.—Day 1 of #UshiSakuWeek
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSakuWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	You know you found your soulmate when you found yourself in their body

**Author's Note:**

> I only learned about UshiSaku week this morning and I had to whip up something to make it to day 1 (though I'm already one day late) . This is garbage but I have always wanted to write something about them so here it is.
> 
> I am honestly not satisfied by how short and shallow the story is but please forgive me! *hides in corner*

Ushijima Wakatoshi had always been skeptic of the magic that happens when you find your soulmate. It was absurd. It’s impossible to transfer one’s soul into another person’s body, and in a snap of a finger at that.

But there was definitely a snap. He heard it loud and clear in his ears before a force like a heavy wind crashed into his body, causing him to topple over the empty sidewalk. The impact of the wind was strong against his upper body, almost knocking all the air out of his lungs. He coughed, a hand rubbing his chest, the other stayed flat on the rough surface of the cold sidewalk. Summer was really over, and the slight autumn chill was starting to creep in the air. 

He was about to stand up when he noticed a pair of familiar leather shoes a couple of steps across him. The man, who wore the same khaki pants that he wore, was also sitting his ass on the pavement, face down and coughing at his sleeves. Even the man’s jacket was similar to the one he was wearing. Their black turtle neck shirts, and their silver watches match. And the man had the same built as him, same dark, olive-green hair, same hair style too. The man must have noticed him looking for so long that they raised their eyes.

Holy fuck. They share even the same face!

The man’s mouth fell open, hand raised to point a finger at him in disbelief. “W-Who are you?” He said, in exactly the same voice as Wakatoshi’s.

“No, who are _you_ ,” Wakatoshi asked back, hand immediately flying in his throat the moment the sound reached his ears. Was it just him or he sounded... different? 

“Sakusa... Kiyoomi,” the man replied softly, but it brought shiver down Wakatoshi’s spine. It felt like the words rang in his head, instead of coming out of the man’s mouth... that looked exactly like his mouth. Sakusa held his own neck too, clearing his throat. “You are?” He cleared his throat again. 

Wakatoshi stood up, offering his hand to the other who was still sitting down. “I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Sakusa didn’t accept his hand but stood up all the same. He patted the dust off his back side and fish something from his pocket, or at least tried to. “Where is my hand sanitizer?” 

Wakatoshi watched as Sakusa search all over himself for the said sanitizer, until his eyes dropped on his hand, still hanging in midair after the stranger refused his help. The sleeves of his jacket wasn’t as dark as he remembered them to be. His silver watch was gone but an unfamiliar digital watch enclosed his wrist. 

Wait, he was wearing jeans? And sneakers? 

“These aren’t my clothes,” Wakatoshi heard himself when he didn’t really say anything. No, it was Sakusa. He had this puzzled expression when Wakatoshi raised his eyes. He swore he felt like looking in the mirror, only Sakusa wasn’t mimicking his movements. 

Mirror. Right! He slowly looked to his right. The idea was crazy but his late grandmother insisted it was true. His parents didn’t experience it, nor any of his friends; he heard nothing of it from any of his relatives during their once a year family gathering. It couldn’t be true. People could not switch bodies.

So what was Wakatoshi seeing? Why was the reflection on the slightly-tinted store window to his side not his? Why was it someone else’s? When did he wear that white cloth mask? When did he have moles on top of his right eyebrow? Why were his locks black and curly? Who the fuck was he seeing?

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” he mouthed, internally cursing at the sound that _wasn’t_ his voice.

He felt Sakusa’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look back. He continued to look at the reflection that wasn’t his, waiting for Sakusa to do the same. Sakusa did, and Wakatoshi watched the other’s reflection drop his jaw in disbelief. 

“Who are you? What did you do to me?” Sakusa accused, hands flying to grab Wakatoshi by his shirt’s collar. 

“I said I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi. And I didn’t do anything. I hope you can see that I’m also a victim of this absurdity.” He sounded calm, but definitely not himself. Sakusa Kiyoomi had the cold, deep voice that had always been his. Well, Sakusa’s voice had its own depth, but it was more on the cool and composed side. Nothing stern or scary, nothing that would make his 5-year old niece cry. 

“Then how do you explain this?” Sakusa demanded.

“You two are soulmates.” Wakatoshi was still debating with himself whether or not to say that when someone else did. They both whipped to the direction of the new voice, finding a tiny, sketchy looking grandma standing at the side of the road. She had this happy smile plastered on her wrinkly face. She held a wooden cane on one hand, the other hiding behind her back. Her hair, all silvery white, was tied in a bun; the color of her yukata as old fashioned as the age Wakatoshi guessed her to be.

Wakatoshi felt the hands on his shirt—Sakusa’s shirt, actually—loosened and he fully turned his body toward the woman’s direction. “My grandmother kept saying the same nonsense, but I never believed it because none of the people I know experienced it. Shouldn’t there be another explanation to this?”

“Well,” the old woman continued, “not everyone is lucky to find their soulmate. Things like this are so rare people dismiss it as an urban legend. But as someone who experienced this myself, I am telling you that you two are soulmates.”

“Gross,” Sakusa commented and Wakatoshi swore the sound really rang in his head rather than his ear. Like mental telepathy, but he couldn’t remember his grandmom telling him something about it. He recalled her saying they always get sick at the same day though, said that was just how soulmates are. That was when he thought meeting your soulmate was nothing but an inconvenience. 

“You... you experienced it first hand?” Wakatoshi asked.

The old woman nodded, her happy smile transitioning to a proud grin. “I think I was around your age when I met my soulmate. It was exactly the same as what happened to the two of you earlier. You were about to cross paths, but some invisible force kept you apart, pushing you two back and away from each other. But I think you both fell back because of the impact of having your souls sucked out of your body only to be transferred to another.”

“What’s this, anime?” Sakusa interrupted, and if not for his own grandma, Wakatoshi would have doubted everything the old stranger was spouting. 

“But it happened,” the woman responded.

“How do we go back to our bodies?” Wakatoshi asked, forehead furrowed but hopeful. His grandmother died when he was fifteen so there was no way to ask him that now.

He felt Sakusa’s eyes on him for a second or two, seconding him with, “Yeah, how do we go back?”

“The answer is,” grandma literally paused for drammatic effects, “you don’t.”

“What?” the two said together.

The old woman chucked gleefully. “Looks like you’re starting to get along real quick. I wish you two a happy and fulfilling life. Now if you’ll excuse me.” She walked in between them and went inside the store behind the two. Wakatoshi only noticed it now but it was a jewelrey shop. Just outside the door was a standee that promoted 30% discount on couple rings.

Sakusa heaved a pretty heavy breath. “You’re kidding me. What the heck do we do now?”

Wakatoshi shrugged. Why didn’t his grandmother tell him about the body swapping being a one-time thing? 

“I guess...” He was still gathering his thoughts when he saw a nice-looking coffee shop across the street. “I guess we have to first try to know each other and maybe pretend to be the other until we can find a way to go back to our real bodies. I mean, I’m sure no one’s gonna believe us if we say we switched.”

Sakusa sighed again, shaking his head. 

“That place looked like they have empty seats. Want to grab some coffee?”

Sakusa looked at him instead of the place he was pointing at. There was a frown in his face, and it weirded Wakatoshi out but he stopped himself from saying anything. 

Sakusa stepped forward and examined his face, well, Sakusa’s face. “I know I look in the mirror everyday but have I always been this handsome?”

Wakatoshi tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to at least release a smile. He looked at Sakusa, who now bore his face. “I do think you look gorgeous.”  
  
It was weird and funny to hear his own laughter coming out of someone else, but nothing he’d refuse to get used to. 


End file.
